An unexpected return
by Neko-Yara-Nya
Summary: [OneShot] [KishxIchgio Fanfic] It's a year after the Aliens left the earth. Ichigo has broke up with Masaya and kish started to miss his Kitten. Will he come back? And will love bloom? [My first Fanfic] [KxI Oneshot] Please R & R


**Y****eah!! This is my first fanfic, for my fav couple KishxIchigo**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew T.T But if I did Kish was Mine 'Evil Smirk'**

**Kish: Omg not again -.-"**

**Neko-Yara: 'mumbled' Shut up. Enjoy the Story **

-----------------

**Summary: **It is a year after Kish and his friends left earth after deep blue was defeated. Ichigo has broken up with Masaya after she discovered that he cheated on her, and she missed a certain green-haired alien boy…..

-----------------

Ichigo closed her diary. It was 22.16. She sighed. It's been a hard day, First school and then to work at café mew mew. The red-haired girl stood op from her chair behind her desk. She had to go to sleep. But before she went to bed she walked to her window to see the tree in her garden.

She felt the tears swell up in her eyes by the memories of that tree. She always wanted for him to come back and just like in the past sleeping in that tree to watch over her while she was sleeping. She felt safe by that but he was gone, back to his home planet with the mew aqua and she knew that he never would come back but a little she hoped that a certain day he would come back for her. She closed the curtains and walked to her bed. A quarter later she had fallen asleep.

---- **With the Aliens ----**

Kish floated in his room just a bit daydreaming, not realizing that Pai stood in frond of the door. "Oi, Are you coming or what? " The Purple-haired alien asked. Kish awaked for his daydream "Yeah, Just a second" he said. "Okay" said Pai and he closed the door and floated towards the kitchen. "Yo Pai, is he coming? The brown-haired alien asked. "I don't know, he's daydreaming again" mumbled Pai. "He's doing that now for a couple of weeks, what's wrong with him?" Tart asked. "I think he's missing a certain red-haired mew." "What, that Old Hag". "Yeah I think so" Pai answered.

"Why can't I just forget her" Kish thought. "She's happy now with that Aoyama guy." He floated around his room all a couple of hours. "I want to see her, only to see if she's happy." He thought at himself and with that he transported to earth.

---- **With Ichigo **----

"Honey are you awake? It's 7.30" Her mother called from downstairs. "Hmmm five more minutes please." Ichigo mumbled. "No honey you have to go to school, don't forget that." Het mother called. "O… Yeah." Quickly she stood op from her bed and got dressed, brushed her teeth and washed herself. Just like every morning. Slowly she walked to her window to open the curtains. While she was open it her heart began to bounce. She saw a leg hang behind the leafs. She rubbed her eyes and just when she opened her eyes the leg was gone. She looked one more time but she saw nothing. "I just be seeing things" She thought by herself. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Pfieuw, that was close." Kish thought. "She almost saw me." When he was flying around Tokyo Park he lied down on a tree. "I'm gonna take a nap." He mumbled and fell asleep.

"Mom, dad I'm leaving." Ichigo screamed. "Okay honey, have a safe trip" her mom answered from the kitchen. "Yeah yeah."She said and ran out the door towards school.

---- **After School **----

Ichigo ran as fast as she could towards Café mew mew. "You're late again" a grumbler Ryou said. "Only five minutes." Said Ichigo mad. "Yeah five minutes to late, hurry up and change." "Okay, okay." She said and got changed.

Kish woke up from his tree. It was starting to grow dark. "Hmm, I'm curious where my kitten is." He thought. And he began to search from the tree.

Ichigo was exhausted. After she changed back into her regular clothes and said her friends goodbye she began walk towards her house. When Ichigo reached the Park Kish almost was giving up the hope till he heard some footsteps under the tree. His eyes widened when he saw it was Ichigo. Ichigo walked towards the bench under the tree she has to sit down for a minute. When she sat down she closed her eyes and let a breeze go trough her red hair. "It is so beautiful." Thought Kish. "No, I shouldn't have these thoughts, she happy now with that Aoyama boy. Ichigo woke up when she heard a noise coming from above her in the tree. She looked up but she saw nothing. "It must be the leaves who making noise." She thought. She looked up to the sky. "It's growing dark, I should go home before my parents going worrying about me." And she stood up and walked straight to her house.

Kish landed in the tree near Ichigo's house. "That was near." He thought. He lay down in the tree "Just like the old times." He said to himself and began to watch to Ichigo's window waiting till she got home.

When Ichigo reached her house it was already dark. "Ichigo where have you been?" her dad asked. "I've to work on Friday you know." She said sarcastic.

After dinner ichigo went upstairs to her room. Like every evening she wrote in her diary. Today was a special day it was exactly 1 year after the aliens had left and she felt lonely but angry to that they didn't come back. After she wrote in het diary she changed to her pjs, slowly she walked to her window. She felt her heart race and somehow she knows he was outside. she looked outside but saw again nothing.

"Stupid Ichigo, he isn't here on earth, he probably on his planet and has forgotten me." She said to herself. "Wanted to see me kitten?" Ichigo felt her heart bounce up and down in her chest. "This couldn't be true, Ichigo you dreaming." She thought and turned around. Instead of an empty room she stared into a couple gorgeous golden orbs. "Oh my god it's him, he looks the same as a year ago only a bit taller." She thought. "Uhm, hello k-Kish long time no see, ne?" she started. Kish pulled her into a sweet hug but he quickly let go. "Sorry kitten, I shouldn't do this you with that Aoyama boy right now" he said with a blush on his pale cheeks. "I've broke up with him after I discovered he was cheating on me with another girl" she mumbled. "Oh, I'm sorry koneko-chan, I missed you." He whispered in her ear. "Uhh Kish, I missed you to." She said softly blushing. "Really??" the green-haired alien looked surprised. "Yeah." Ichigo felt her blush grow on her cheeks. "Kish after you leaved I felt lonely for a long time, and I think after that I realized I-I" she started to whisper. "I think love you." She said now blushing really bad. Kish couldn't believe his ( large, pointy and cute :) Kish: Ahumm -.-" ) ears. "you know I always loved you Kitten and I will always do." And with that he pulled his lips on her in a sweet, romantic but full of passion, kiss.

"I love you Kish." Ichigo whispered.

"I love you to kitten."

-----------------

**Neko-Yara: The end!!**

**Kish: Ahhh sweet 'Wipes from tears under his eyes' **

**Neko-Yara: Are**** you crying?? 'Pulling Kish in a hug'**

**Kish: …… T.T**

**Neko-Yara: Cheer up it has a happy end, right??**

**Ichigo: I love happy endings **

**Kish: Kitten give me a hug ;)**

**Neko-Yara: Oh no -.-"**

**Ichigo: Kyaaa Perv 'Runs away' **

**Kish: Kitten wait 'Runs after Ichigo' **

**Neko-Yara: I hope you liked the story Gomen for some spelling mistakes I'm not really good at English you know (I'm not English, I'm Dutch :P ). Please R&R I want to know if you liked it so please don't be to rude **

**Ja Ne **

**Neko-Yara-nya**


End file.
